The Smythe Family Secret
by Madame Lapin
Summary: Slightly AU.A decade ago, the Smythe family did something illegal. Sebastian witnessed this and was forced to hide it for all these years. But now his boyfriend Kurt will find out about it, just as it is beginning to unravel. Will the two be able to hold each other up in the scandal and take care of a taumatized girl?Slash, R&R please.No flames, Kurtbastian, small mention of sex
1. Chapter 1

"Sebastian, who is this?"

Sebastian Smythe looked up from his Russian homework and saw his boyfriend, Kurt Hummel, looking at the dew scattered pictures he had of the members of his family that both liked and accepted him, and who he liked in return. Other than Burt, Carole, and the Warblers, the only people who knew about them being a couple were the people in the pictures.

It wasn't like they didn't want people to know, not at all. Hell, if he could, Sebastian would kiss Kurt everywhere, just so no one would get any wrong ideas about his boyfriend. But, the both of them knew that Kurt's McKinley friends wouldn't understand and/or agree with it, and would probably get after him for it. And with all the harassment the countertenor had gone through-some of which coming from him-Sebastian was wiling to hide it form them until they both graduated.

"Sebastian!"

"What?"The teenager asked, coming out of his thoughts.

"Are you even listening to me?"Kurt asked, his best diva face on, and even had his hands on his hips. But his eyes showed his true emotions: hurt and fear. These emotions, the French boy knew, stemmed from years of being ignored and having his thoughts cast aside. Now whenever he was ignored, the pale boy just shut down.

"Yes, of course baby. I was just wondering which one you were talking about."He explained, jumping off of the couch and going over to his boyfriend, enveloping him into a tight embrace. He quietly rubbed his lower back, kissing the top of his head when he felt those soft hands grip the back of his Warbler's blazer.

"I'm sorry."Kurt whispered, tears evident in his voice. The slightly taller boy shook his head, pulling away and tilting the junior's head up so he could see into his eyes, softly wiping away the tears.

"You did nothing wrong love. I'm sorry for not paying attention. I should have, I didn't, and I'm so sorry."

Kurt nodded, before closing his blue-green eyes and leaning up into a lovely kiss. It made Kurt feel so special that he was the only one to see Sebastian like this. No hardness, no lies, no smugness. Only goofy, handsome, loving Sebastian, who accepted him for everything that had happened to him. In return, the 'Ice Queen of McKinley' had...melted somewhat. When they first began to date they had shared almost everything in their past, and what they wanted to be in the future. As time went on. They shared more and more, such as why Kurt always did his face regime at 9:00 pm and 6:00 am every day on the dot. It had been something his mother had started with him and when he did it he swore he felt she was with him. And the reason Sebastian had slept around? When he was nine the only family member he truly trusted had been taken from him. The look on his face when he told Kurt that had stopped him from asking what had happened.

Kurt was brought out of his memories as he felt Sebastian break off the kiss and smile down at him. The porcelain-skinned boy smiled back, before remembering what he had been looking at.

"Bas, who is this? I know I've seen her somewhere before, but I can't remember when or where."He asked, pulling the senior to the picture on the nightstand.

Sebastian sighed, and closed his eyes before wrapping his arms around the Warbler's only countertenor in who-knows-how-long and placing his chin on his shoulder. He hated going through his family life-considering what had happened that day, all those years ago-but he knew his hate was not as important as Kurt's happiness. With that in mind, he opened his eyes.

And stared at the picture.

To anyone else, it would look normal. It showed a younger Sebastian playing on a swing set with a little girl, with dirty blonde hair, the same color eyes as the boy, and both were smiling happily. It looked like a picture form a catalog, or the perfect picture of a sister and brother. But the teenager knew the truth, and decided Kurt should know as well.

"That's my cousin, Annie Angel Smythe. Our family sold her when she was four."

* * *

**A/N:hey!**

**This story has been in my mind for a while, and I decided to try it out. Hope yall like it!**

**Now, today a huge tragedy happened. To anyone who lost someone in the shooting, I'm so sorry for your loss. You will be in my prayers and I can only hope you can move on. My mom held me tonight while we watched TV, and my heart goes out to you. RIP all of the children and adults who passed away today, and God bless their families. **

**Ne laissez pas les tragédies que vous détruisez. Lassiez-les vous adier à grandir pour être une meilleure personne. **


	2. Chapter 2

"What?!" Kurt yelled, flipping himself in Sebastian's arms quickly, who had luckily moved his head from the teen's shoulder.

"It's a long story."

"I've got time."

Sebastian nodded, and gestured towards the bed before lying down on his back and staring up at the ceiling. Kurt crawled on and sat next to his boyfriend, facing him. They remained in silence, the only sound the ticking from the French boy's watch. The teen seemed to be lost in his memories, speaking quietly when he opened his mouth.

"About fourteen years ago, my family received what they saw as horrible, terrible information: my aunt and uncle were pregnant."

"How is that horrible?"Kurt asked, his eyebrows bunching up in confusion.

"Well, you see my family has built themselves on plans, as has other wealthy families. I guess it started way back when my dad's family got an arranged marriage with my mom's family. They planned out everything. You know, the house they would live in, the jobs, how many kids, etc. It soon just became a way of life for the Smythe family. My father planned on having only two sons, me and my older brother Daniel. After I was born, he got a vasectomy and had my mom get her tubes tied." Sebastian explained, his fingers beginning to tap his fingers in a rhythm.

"To ensure that, even if they cheated, no accidental children."Kurt whispered, continuing after Sebastian nodded, "But how does that lead to your cousin being sold?"

"Well my mom's brother was raised to have the same plan as my dad. So when he got married to my aunt, a French heiress, they moved into our vacation house in Nice with us. I guess they assumed that being around us would help their chances."

"That's stupid Bas."

'Bas' laughed, the rhythm he was tapping beginning to speed up.

"Yeah, I know. But it worked. It took five years, but they had two sons, their names being Micheal and Adam if I remember right. I was born a few months after Adam. As soon as they could, my aunt and uncle made their appointments. But a few weeks before the appointments they were at a party and got _really_ drunk and had sex. They freaked the next morning because they had used no protection and had no morning after pills, but they didn't mention anything. The day of her procedure my aunt's fears were realized. 'Congratulations, you're pregnant' the doctor said. And I know what you're thinking,"Sebastian said, seeing his boyfriend open his mouth, "No abortions. Why? Simple reason, it would've caused a scandal."

"Scandal?"

"Imagine it. A member of the Smythe family,the most influential and wealthiest families in the world, known for all of the donations to programs for children, getting an abortion? It would've brought a huge scandal, ruining my family for generations to come."

"So what did they do?" The pale boy asked, watching as the French boy's fingers sped up again.

"What else could they do? They went through with the pregnancy. Even if it meant that the majority of the family hated the baby, even though they were gonna sell her later and not even report it for years, even if it meant her cousin had to watch her get abdu-"

"Bas, Bas stop!"

Kurt grabbed his hand, which was now flying through the rhythm so fast he was afraid the senior would sprain or even break his wrist. He also seemed to be getting more and more upset. He held his hands until they stopped quivering, until Sebastian's breathing and heart rate returned to normal. He then lied down and just held him, letting the quiet tears fall onto his Warbler's jacket. No words were spoken between the two, none were needed. They just held each other, Kurt running his finger's through Sebastian's hair, the latter crying, not caring about the walls that he had built for a decade. He had made them after seeing his small, young cousin be abducted right in front of him. It remained silent until the ex-Cheerio spoke.

"How long ago?"

"Ten years. I was nine and she was four."

Exhaustion was clear in the teen's voice, and Kurt was tired as well. Looking at the clock-and seeing it was well past curfew, which was 10 pm-Sebastian sat up, holding Kurt's hand. He got up and grabbed their pajamas while the junior got the bed ready. They both changed and got in bed, automatically going into their regular position:Sebastian holding Kurt from behind. Considering what had happened, you'd think it would be the other way around, but the pair liked it that way and didn't want to change it. It was times like this they were glad that they were roommates.

Kurt knew they would have to talk about this again, but for right now he was content with just letting it happen in the morning. With that thought in his mind, he slipped into a blissful unconsciousness with his boyfriend.

* * *

**A/N:hey!**

**I hope yall like this chapter! How did yall spend the supposed last day on Earth yesterday? I spent it cleaning up my house to surprise my dad :)**

**My dad is goin to take my bro and I to go see Les Miz when it comes out on Christmas! I can't wait!**

**J'espère que tout le monde a un grand Noël et n'oubliez pas de revoir!**


	3. Chapter 3

When Sebastian woke, he groaned at the daylight that was filtering through the window. He glared at it, like the light was personally insulting him, which it was in a way. He knew that once Kurt woke up, they will probably have to talk more, and he didn't want to do that. He didn't want to bring back those memories, the ones that he had been repressing as much as he could. Angel had been the first person he trusted, the first person he had come out to. At the time, she had only been four and probably didn't understand what 'I'm gay' meant, but she was smarter then most kids her age, and she understood that her cousin would only have her to lean on. And the day after, she was gone.

"Hmm...Bastian?" Kurt murmured quietly, his hands making grabby motions at the teen. Sebastian chuckled when he saw his boyfriend's eyes weren't even open. Sebastian leaned down and nuzzled his neck, smiling as the boy giggled.

"Time's it?" He asked, holding the senior close to him, running his fingers through the teen's hair as he kissed his neck.

"I don't know."

"Why don't you check?"

"Too comfortable. Besides, it's Saturday and you already did your skin regime. You sleepwalk by the way."

The junior laughed at the explanation before looking at the alarm clock himself. "Hmm..8:02. Do you have lacrosse practice today?" He asked, turning back to his boyfriend, who had surfaced from Kurt's neck.

"Yeah, after lunch. From 1 to 3 and you can come watch if you want, since the game is tonight." Sebastian offered, smiling when he saw the new hickey he had added to the pale throat.

"Cool, I'll make sure I'm there. Mind if I bring my homework?"

Sebastian nodded, knowing that Kurt needed to keep his grades up or else his scholarship would be retracted. Unlike his family, who paid his entire tuition for all four years, the Hummel's weren't very wealthy. Kurt had had to fill out applications during school and wait for his letter, fearing every day that he would get hurt or even killed at McKinley. And now that he was here, he wasn't taking any chances.

He watched the young diva as he got dresses, thankful that Dalton let the students wear their own clothes over the weekend. It made Kurt happy. Groaning, the teen hefted himself out bed and walking to the bathroom. The pair went through their morning routine, teasing each other like they did every morning. But before they left, Kurt brought _it_ up.

"Bas?"

"Yeah Kurtie?"

"You know we have to report what happened to your cousin."

"I-"

A loud banging at the door cut the French teen off. Sighing, Sebastian opened the door, already knowing who it would be at the door. Sure enough, the crazy freshmen boys were there:Nick and Jeff. They were smiling brightly and were holding their coffee mugs, already filled with the magic elixir. Which they really didn't need in Sebastian's opinion . Or Kurt's. Or the entire Dalton Academy population.

"Good morning!" The two said brightly.

He grunted, and grabbed the two mugs-ignoring the annoyed and hurt "Hey!"-and handed Jeff's over to Kurt.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Once again choosing to ignore the two in front of them, the senior and junior left and went to the common room. Another perk of being rich? You can get your boyfriend a room usually only assigned for seniors. Which reminded him...

"How in hell did you guys get in here?"

"Emergency Warbler's practice. Something about Regionals I think." Jeff explained, walking on Kurt's left while Nick walked on Sebastian's right.

"Wes sent us up to get you. But he said if y'all were still in bed, then 'to leave a note on the desk, put a sock on the door, and to run back'."Nick said in his Southern drawl. Unbeknownst to most, Nick Duval had grown up in Texas for most of his life.

They all laughed as they entered the Warblers room, not caring about Wes glaring at them, the teen rubbing his forehead. The whole room stared at them. Everyone who knew Wes Montgomery understood one thing: he is not a morning person. Literally. He remained in a bad mood until noon, unless he had five cups of coffee that held an unbelievable amount of sugar. From the looks of it, Wes still had three cups to go. And based off the mischievous glint in the late group's eyes and sly grins, they knew it.

"Good _morning_ Wes. Isn't it _lovely_?" They all chimed cheerfully.

"_Just sit down!_" He growled, his eyes dark.

The four teen sat down quickly, Sebastian and Kurt somehow managing to hide their coffee.

"Now that everyone is here, we can get started. Now, I believe Jeff has a song id-"

His words were cut off by a knock at the door. The teen swore, angry mutters falling out of his mouth from being interrupted once again. Quickly, one of the sophomores opened the door. Everyone in the room turned to see who it was, all curious. Standing there, looking completely out of place, was the Dean's secretary, Mrs. Hyle.

"Yes Mrs. Hyle?" David asked.

"Sebastian Smythe, you have a visitor. They say it's urgent." She said, her red hair tied into a bun, her green eyes bored.

"Alright, we're coming."

Kurt and Sebastian followed the woman, who didn't care that the pale boy was coming. The two boys had been like that since he had transferred, always together unless the older had a lacrosse practice that didn't allow an audience. They walked through the hallways, passing boys in different styles of casual, some still in their pajamas. Sebastian laughed at Kurt's disdain for those boys. After ten minutes of walking-"Just how big is this freaking school?" Kurt muttered-they finally stopped at the front desk. In one of the chairs sat someone, their face down, police officers standing next to them.

"Here we go." Mrs. Hyle said, sitting in her chair as she pulled up solitaire on her computer. Obviously, her job was done.

The two teens shot each other a sideways glance, before walking up to the person sitting down.

* * *

**A/N:hey!**

**How have yall been? Me, I've been fine. MD finally got some snow, and then it melted! :(**

**Announcements: Saved from the Darkness, that story is done, but there will be an epilogue, so keep looking for that. Criminal Minds, ce que l'enfer?! Seriously, can they not let Spencer be happy for 5 seconds?! That was so, oh so cheap. There is nothing they can do to make up for this, absolutely nothing. Glee, I am still sad about Klaine, but I'm getting better. I do like this Adam character they have added though. I'm kinda worried about this week's episode, and what's gonna happen with the Warblers. Smash, can't wait! Drama Club, MJHS is doing Rodger&Hammerstein's Cinderella for our musical, and I'm playing a mouse!**

**That's it for now, thank you.**

**S'il vous plaît examen, ils sont ce que je regarde le plus avec impatience!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian and Kurt walked over to the three people waiting for them, both apprehensive. They stopped a few feet away from where the police where standing and the silence continued before the junior nudged the senior. Clearing his throat, he stepped forward.

"Umm..hello. I'm Sebastian Smythe, I believe you were looking for me?"

"Yes Mr. Smythe, we were waiting for you. Your friend can go now." One of the officers spoke, his badge reading 'P. Hurric'.

"Actually, I'm-" Kurt tried to explain, but was cut off by the other officer.

"Go now son, you're friend will be alright. He doesn't need you." He growled gruffly, his badge reading 'H. Kigali'.

The French teen looked at his boyfriend, saw the shield go up, could almost hear the insecurities in the boys head. His hands clenched, knowing that from everything that had happened at McKinley-despite Bastian's attempts to stop it once they began dating-the junior didn't like being alone or leaving people alone. Not even with a police officer. It also didn't help that he thought Sebastian could do better.

"Look, whatever you are going to say to me you can say to him." The police officers gave a tiny flinch at the intense glare that came at them.

"Umm..are you sure Mr. Smythe? I-I mean this is a very personal matter."

"Then you better hurry."

The officers shared a glance, before shrugging and turning to the solitary figure sitting in the chair. The person's long, dark, dirty hair was hanging in front of his face, which was tilted towards their lap. They were wearing a black coat with the words 'POLICE' on the back that covered their whole body, wrinkled from years of use. The two teens shared a wary glance.

"Hi there. I'm sorry but do I know you?" Sebastian asked.

At the hesitant question, the figure looked up. Kurt gasped.

"David?" He whispered, his eyes staring at the former bully.

Shortly after he transferred to Dalton when he was a freshman, Kurt found out David Karofsky disappeared. Suspicion quickly fell upon the Glee Club and Hummel's, the idea being that they all had gotten back at the teen for all of the bullying. Of course, the police found no evidence proving that theory and the case was soon moved to Cold Case. But the Glee Club had never recovered and was soon disbanded since parents were pulling their children out and the principal decided it wasn't good for the school. Since then, none of them had forgiven Kurt and Sebastian, mainly the latter. They seemed to think that it would've been better if the porcelain-skinned boy had stayed and continue to be harassed, just so they could keep fighting and singing. Now, two years later, the reason for all of that drama was back.

"H-Hey Kurt. Fancy seeing you here." David whispered, the words sounding as if it pained him to speak.

"You're alive...Where have you been?"The junior asked.

"And what do you want?"Sebastian asked, kneeling down to look in David's eyes.

"Your cousin...Angel.."

The senior froze, his emerald eyes staring. How did this boy know about her? There was no damn way he could know! Unless...

"Where is she? Where the hell is my cousin?!"He yelled, his hands gripping the jacket.

"Bas, stop!"Kurt interrupted, grabbing his boyfriend's hands before the police could, "I think I should handle this, okay?"

Sebastian took a deep breath, silently counted to ten, and nodded. Standing up he walked over to a window, his face expressionless. The officers just stared at him, their hands resting on their guns. David was back to staring at his laps, where his hands where clenched tight enough to turn white.

"David? Can you look at me please? Now, do you know Angel?"

"We already asked him- "Officer Hurric cut off at the quiet answer.

"S-She was there with me. In the house, with the man."

"The man?"

"He made us call him F-Father. Called me John and her Molly. But she told me her real name."

"Okay David. Where are they?"

David looked up at him with fear. "I can't tell you! He'll kill her!" After that, he started to shake, muttering 'He'll kill her, he'll kill her' over and over again. Standing up, Kurt watched as the police carried David to their cruiser, most likely taking him to the hospital. Turning around, he saw Sebastian deep in thought, and wondered if he was thinking of his cousin.

And the French teen was. He thought to himself _'Angel...I will find you. I won't break me promise again.'_

* * *

**A/N:hey!**

**Just so y'all know, I absolutely hate how this chapter ends. It's so horrible.**

**Anyway, I hope y'all are still readin this. I know it's been forever since I've updated, but I haven't had any time. Also, for people who have read my Criminal Minds story 'Saved from the Darkness' I'm uploadin that after I post this, so you're welcome.**

**Announcements:Drama Club, we are doing Cinderella at Maurice J. McDonough high school on April 18-21. If you live in MD and can get to Waldorf, please come! Smash, this season isn't as good as season 1, but still good. I hope Derek and Karen get together! Glee, I absolutely love Adam! He is so nice and wonderful to Kurt. And I TOTALLY called what happened with Brody.**

**And that's all. Thanks for reading.**

**Continuer la lecture et l'examen. En particulier, la revue!**


End file.
